prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 2, 1988 WCW Saturday Night results
The January 2, 1988 Edition of WCW Saturday Night is a professional wrestling television show which took place on January 2, 1988 at the St Louis Arena in St. Louis, Missouri. This show is considered to be building up towards the Bunkhouse Stampede 1988 PPV. Recap The show starts with a cold open match between the Freebirds and Alan Martin & James Bradley. It's an extended squash match that the Freebirds win handily. Jim Ross and Tony Schiavone are standing ringside where they are joined by Steve Williams. He explains how he will win the Bunkhouse Stampede match. After a commercial David Crockett interviews Jimmy Garvin, Michael P.S. Hayes, & Precious. They play an extended clip showing the end of a Garvin vs. Ric Flair match. It ended after the other Four Horsemen (Tully Blanchard and Arn Anderson) interfered on Flair's behalf. Hayes and Lex Luger made the save. In the chaos, Blanchard had roughed up Precious. After the clip, Hayes promises that the Freebirds will take all the gold and riches from the Four Horsemen because they are weak without Luger. Lex Luger wins a short squash match over Keith Steinborn. After the match, Schiavone interviews Luger. Luger says joining the Four Horsemen was a mistake. He promised to be focused on winning in 1988. He will take out the Horsemen starting with Arn Anderson. Dick Murdoch gets a win over Jason Walker in a violent one-sided match. Afterwards Murdoch is interviewed by Crocket. Murdoch announces he hates St. Louis and also someone has paid him $50,000 to get rid of Dusty Rhodes and $25,000 to get rid of Ronnie Garvin. He says those are hard jobs. However, for free he'll get rid of Steve Williams. Eddie Gilbert showcases his talent in a squash match over Steve Atkinson. David Crocket interviews Kevin Sullivan outside the ring. He rambles about game plans, reality, Singapore survival games, and tombstones. Jim Cornette makes a personal introduction of the NWA United States Tag Team Champions the Midnight Express. They go on to defeat Mike Jackson and Cody Starr. After the match, Crockett interviews Cornette & Midnight Express. Crockett promises that Lane will beat Nikita Koloff and Eaton will beat Rhodes and they will eliminate him for good. Larry Zbyszko gets a win over Lee Peek. Zbyszko took the opportunity to trash-talk Barry Windham constantly throughout the match. Zbyszko & Baby Doll get interviewed by Crockett after the match. Nikita Koloff was already in the ring behind them for his match and he exchanges a few heated words with Zbyszko. Baby Doll and Zbyszko then call out Windham and people like Koloff & Rhodes for constantly ducking him. An angry Koloff quickly dispatches the masked Menace. Tony Schiavone interviews Ric Flair who promises to defeat Road Warrior Hawk. Blanchard states that Hayes and the Freebirds are full of hot air. JJ Dillon is happy Sam Muchnick is in the crowd to appreciate the Horsemen packing the house. Flair then brags about the women and wealth the Four Horsemen have. Ronnie Garvin faced Arn Anderson in a one-on-one match that ended after Blanchard jumped in the ring and attacked Garvin. Luger made the save and briefly had Dillon in the Torture Rack, but Anderson attacks Luger. Eventually Luger and Anderson brawl through the crowd to the back and Garvin & Blanchard do the same in a different part of the crowd. Results ; ; *The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin & Michael P.S. Hayes) (w/ Precious) defeat Alan Martin & James Bradley (7:34) *Lex Luger defeats Keith Steinborn (2:17) *Dick Murdoch defeats Jason Walker (6:38) *Eddie Gilbert defeats Steve Atkinson (2:17) *The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane) (w/Jim Cornette) defeat Cody Starr & Mike Jackson (6:01) *Larry Zbyszko (w/ Baby Doll) defeats Lee Peek (4:46) *Nikita Koloff defeats The Menace (2:45) *Ronnie Garvin defeats Arn Anderson (w/ JJ Dillon) (14:36) Other on-screen talent Other credits * Executive Producer: Jim Crockett * Producer: Virgil Runnels * Director: Tommy P. Edwards * Associate Producer: Wayne Daniel * Electronic Graphics: Phil Grason * Audio: Bill Sibert * Camera: Jack Crockett, Al Mann, Frank Biando, Rich Shetley * Video: George Berk * Technical Director: Emerson Lason Gallery Michael Hayes chokes Alan Martin in front of referee Tommy Young.png|Michael Hayes with a blatant choke on Alan Martin Jim Ross interviews Steve Williams.png|Jim Ross interviews Steve Williams Freebirds & Baby Doll.png|The Fabulous Freebirds (with Precious) give an interview Luger bodyslams Steinborn.png|Lex Luger powerslams Keith Steinborn Eddie Gilbert.png|"Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert Gilbert stomps Atkinson.png|Eddie Gilbert stomps Steve Atkinson's face Crockett interviews Kevin Sullivan.png|David Crockett interviews Kevin Sullivan Dick Murdoch uses the announcer's chair.png|Dick Murdoch displaces the announcers as he borrows their chair. Murdoch chokes Walker.png|Dick Murdoch chokes Jason Walker with the microphone cord Nikita Koloff (TV Champ).png|Nikita Koloff waits next to referee Tommy Young Koloff v Menace.png|Nikita Koloff sends The Menace running Jim Cornette.png|Jim Cornette Lane stretches Cody Starr.png|Stan Lane locks in an abdominal stretch on Cody Starr Midnight Express (champions).png Ric Flair.png|link=Ric Flair JJ Dillon.png|link=JJ DIllon Tully Blanchard.png|link=Tully Blanchard Anderson time-out.png|Arn Anderson gives the international time-out signal Anderson armbar Garvin.png|Arn Anderson with an armbar on Ronnie Garvin Barbarian big boot Animal.png|The Barbarian delivers an impressively high big boot to Animal Sam Muchnick.png Barbarian, Warlord, Paul Jones.png|The Barbarian & The Warlord with manager Paul Jones Dusty Rhodes.png|Dusty Rhodes pauses to dance. Warlord bearhug Dusty Rhodes.png|Warlord with a bearhug on Dusty Rhodes External links * Results Category:1988 television events